


Slither in the Ashes fanart

by Silex



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gift Art, Infected Characters, Other, Tentacles, Uroboros, full frontal nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: HostisHumaniGeneris wrote a wonderful fic titled 'Slither in the Ashes' and I loved it so much that I commissioned some fan art of Chris as he appeared in the fic. The fic is amazing and you should totally read it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).



What can I say, I'm a sucker for big monsters.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this fandom needs more fics centered around visibly infected characters.


End file.
